


Aoba's Rescue

by LoisPendragon10



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Boy Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink returns home to find the cabin completely abandoned of his little Aoba. Where has Aobe gotten to this time???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I felt like writing about my favorite DMMd couple :) Hope you enjoy!!! x
> 
> *I know the title is probably not very creative but my mind is too tired to think of a good one at the moment, so it might change later*

It was cold in the little house when Mink returned home that evening. ‘He probably let the fire burn out again,’ he thought to himself. It was also unusual for his little lover not greet him with his usual, “Okaeri Mink!” Instead what he was greeted with was the hollow silence of an empty cabin.

Aoba wasn't by the fireplace, bedroom or kitchen when Mink went searching for him. Getting worried at this point, Mink tried to call Aoba on his coil but… no reply.

“Oi, bird. Can you locate Aoba or Ren?” Mink askes his allmate Tori, now christened Huracan.

“One minute. No. Ren is in sleep mode outside the cabin, about a mile west, but I can’t detect Aoba with him.” Replies Huracan in his normal manner, despite the fact that he was just as worried about the pair like his master.

“He’s probably gotten lost somewhere. Let’s go.”

And with that the tall man and the bird head off to the west of the cabin, in search of the lost Aoba and Ren. All the while both feeling a strong sense of foreboding as they headed deeper and deeper into the evening, dark forest.   

To be continued........


	2. Ren's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink and Huracan finally find Ren but neither of them are pleased about what he has to say.

It took the pair only thirty minutes of walking through the twisting forest for them to spot the small, curled up figure of Ren on the floor. Reaching down, Mink quickly picks him up to activate him. As his small, dark doggy eyes opens he looks directly at Mink before saying, “Aoba! They took him!”

“Who took him?” Asks Mink.

“Virus and Trip. We were just going out for a short work to pass the time, when they came. The hit Aoba across the head before dragging him away. I tried to contact you but the shut me down before I could do so.” Ren looks downwards towards the ground when he’s finished, ashamed about not being able to protect or help his poor master.

Mink, while listening to Ren’s story, was gradually going cold with fury. ‘How dare they take Aoba. Those back stabbing twins are going to pay dearly for what they’ve done!’ Thought Mink as he struggles to stop himself from shaking with anger.

“What are do you intend to do, Mink?” Huracan asks from upon his shoulder. He too was angry at what has happened, but he was at least pleased that nothing severe has happened to Ren.

“Huracan, contact Koujaku and Noiz in Midorijima. Ask him if he knows the were abouts of those two. We leave for Midorijima tonight.”

“I’ll try and book us the earlies flight then.” Says Huracan, now glad to be of some use to help find Aoba.

Securing Ren under his arm, they head back to the cabin. All the while Mink was silently thinking about the next plan of action to take when they arrive back in Japan.

To be continued......


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Noiz join Mink in the hunt to rescue their dear friend.

It was very late by the time Mink and the two allmates arrived in Midorijima. He had received word in the plane from Koujaku and Noiz, that Trip and Virus were rumored to have been hiding somewhere in the East District. It wasn't much information but it was a start. Apart from that the rest of the flight had passed in complete silence, all of them to lost in thought to really talk much.

Koujaku had allowed Mink to stay at his place while they searched for Aoba and surprisingly so was Noiz. At first Mink assumed that Noiz was there only for the same purpose he was, until he noticed object around the house that suggested that Noiz might actually be living there also. 'Maybe there were together?' He thought to himself and come to think about it, no was was a simple hairdresser was able to afford a nice, spacey house like this on his own.

Pushing his thoughts aside he turns to the two men and tells them the whole situation. Explaining about when Aoba went missing to Ren's story explaining who took him. Both of Aoba's friends were enraged at what Virus and Trip have done, Koujaku has always thought that they were not to be trusted when he found out about Aoba's friendship to them.

"Tst, some friends," he said allowed, Noiz nodding in agreement.

Both men then silently swore to to everything they can to help save their dear friend. Fixing their eyes on Mink the started discussing how and when they start searching the East District for Aoba and his two captures. 

 

To be continued......


End file.
